


La première neige

by Nat_the_Late



Series: Les petits elfes modèles [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Children, Elros' antics, Erestor is so done with him, Friendship, Gen, Gil too, Humor, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_the_Late/pseuds/Nat_the_Late
Summary: La première neige de la saison s’est abattue sur la cité portuaire de Gil-Galad, pour le plus grand bonheur du petit Thranduil. Les pitreries d’Elros ne tardent pas à suivre. Quant à Erestor, il voudrait juste survivre à cette journée, s’il vous plaît.





	1. Réveil blanc

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thalimnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalimnie/gifts).



> Disclaimer : L’univers et les personnages appartiennent tous au professeur Tolkien, et cette histoire est dédiée à Thalimnie qui me l’avait demandée sur FF.net. 
> 
> Warning : Aucun en particulier, pour une fois. C’est mignon (enfin, normalement), c’est idiot (ça, j’en suis sûre), ça n’a pas de sens (ça aussi, j’en suis sûre) et c’est en cinq chapitres. Que dire de plus ?

_Tap tap tap tap tap…_

Les petits pieds nus frappaient le sol à une vitesse soutenue, accompagnés d’un souffle léger, aux inspirations et expirations toujours plus rapides. Un court dérapage sur le bois du parquet, à l’angle du couloir, et les petits pieds reprenaient leur rythme effréné. 

_Tap-tap tap tap-tap tap tap-tap tap tap-tap tap…_

Le bruit d’une deuxième course, plus rapide et plus aérienne, se superposa à la première. 

« Thranduil, attends ! Attends-moi ! » 

_Tap-tap tap tap-tap tap tap-tap tap tap-tap tap…_

Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux petits pieds pour porter leur propriétaire devant une porte de chêne finement sculptée, et il fallut encore moins de temps à deux petites mains pour pousser le loquet de ladite porte. 

« Thranduil, arrête, tu vas réveiller les jumeaux ! Cria Celebrían. Arrête, je te dis ! » 

La porte de chêne s’ouvrit, livrant le passage à un tout petit elfe aux boucles dorées, qui flottait dans sa longue chemise de nuit. Le bambin s’arrêta un instant sur le seuil de la nurserie, puis il se précipita sur le rideau de velours qui séparait la pièce principale de la chambre d’enfants. En une seconde, il s’était glissé dessous et la fillette, qui venait d’atteindre la porte, frappa du pied par terre en fronçant ses sourcils argentés. 

« Oh, Thranduil, tu es insupportable ! » 

De l’autre côté du rideau, Thranduil s’arrêta de courir pour tirer la langue à sa cousine (qui ne le voyait évidemment pas), puis il se précipita sur le grand lit que se partageaient ses deux autres amis. Sous les couvertures et les édredons se devinaient les silhouettes endormies des jumeaux, qui avaient une fâcheuse tendance à hiberner dès que l’occasion leur en était donnée. Elrond avait presque entièrement disparu, et seules quelques mèches de cheveux bruns se laissaient voir sur son oreiller. Elros, comme à son habitude, s’était étalé autant que possible, et sa main droite dépassait du lit. Thranduil l’attrapa et tira dessus de toutes ses forces (qui n’étaient pas encore très développées, avouons-le). 

« Debout, El’os, debout ! » 

Elros émit un grognement rappelant un ourson en hibernation, libéra sans mal sa main et se tourna dans son lit. Il attrapa son frère et le serra dans ses bras, le prenant sans doute pour une peluche dans son rêve. Thranduil grimpa sur le matelas et tapota la tête du garçonnet avec le plat de sa main. 

« Debout, le paresseux ! » 

Elros grogna de nouveau et chassa la gênante petite main comme il aurait chassé une mouche. Fâché, Thranduil serra son poing et l’abattit violemment sur la tempe du semi-elfe. Celui-ci se redressa avec un cri de surprise et poussa son agresseur hors du lit. Puis il se recoucha et disparut complètement sous ses couvertures. Le blondinet, qui avait roulé sur le sol, se frotta la nuque en pleurnichant. Dans un froissement de tissu, le grand rideau fut tiré et Celebrían apparut. Elle pointa un doigt sévère dans la direction de son cousin. 

« Je t’avais dit que ça finirait comme ça, mais tu ne m’écoutes jamais. Commença-t-elle d’un ton moralisateur. Un jour, tu vas vraiment te faire mal. Et… » 

Vexé, Thranduil cessa de pleurnicher. Il se releva, contourna le grand lit et tira énergiquement sur les cheveux bruns d’Elrond –tout en prenant garde de se tenir hors de portée d’éventuels coups de poings. Le cri de protestation du garçon qui émergea des profondeurs de ses couvertures se perdit dans le babillage enthousiaste du tout-petit, ravi d’avoir enfin réussi à réveiller quelqu’un. 

« Debout, El’ond, debout ! Viens voir, El’ond ! C’est tout beau partout, viens vite ! 

-En voilà des manières ! Grinça Elrond en se massant le cuir chevelu. C’est comme ça que tu réveilles les gens, toi, maintenant ? 

-Viens vite, viens vite, viens vite ! 

-Oh, mais tais-toi ! Lança Elros d’une voix étouffée par les couches de tissus couvrant sa tête. 

-Je suis désolée, les garçons. Intervint Celebrían d’un air contrit. J’ai essayé, mais… » 

Elle désigna Thranduil, qui avait trouvé le moyen de s’agripper au bras d’Elrond et s’évertuait à tenter de le faire sortir du nid chaud et douillet qu’était son lit. De sa main libre, le jeune métis salua son amie, puis il regarda le petit blond, une certaine consternation lisible dans ses yeux gris. 

« Mais qu’est-ce que tu as, toi, ce matin ? Tu as mangé du warg ? 

-Il devait être encore vivant, le warg. Ronchonna Elros d’en dessous de ses couvertures. 

-Soit pas idiot, El’. S’il avait été vivant, Thranduil serait pas là à essayer de m’arracher le bras. 

-Bah c’est bien dommage. 

-Elros ! Se récria Celebrían. 

-El’ond, viens voir la neize ! C’est tout beau ! » Couina encore Thranduil. 

Elrond réprima un bâillement et secoua son bras, ce qui eu pour effet de faire tomber son petit tortionnaire assis par terre. 

« On dit la neige, Thranduil. Et… quoi ? » 

Le semi-elfe interrogea Celebrían du regard. La fillette lui adressa un sourire timide. 

« Il a neigé cette nuit…

-Il en n’a tout partout ! » Appuya un Thranduil radieux, oubliant qu’il s’était fait mal aux fesses en tombant. 

Il n’en fallut pas plus pour faire jaillir les jumeaux de leur lit. Ils atteignirent la plus proche fenêtre en même temps et ouvrirent le battant, puis tirèrent les volets de bois en un instant. Le paysage qui s’offrit à la vue des enfants semblait tout droit sorti d’un conte. La grève qui cernait le château de Gil-galad semblait toute entière recouverte d’un épais manteau de coton, déposé là pendant la nuit. Sur la plage, près de la mer, là où les vagues léchaient le sable, la neige ne tenait pas. Mais partout ailleurs, où que portait le regard et jusqu’à la ligne sombre des lointaines forêts du nord, tout n’était que silence blanc, scintillant dans la pâle lumière du soleil levant. 

« T’as vu, murmura Thranduil, c’est tout beau la neize. 

-La neige, Thranduil. Rectifia Elrond. 

-La nèèèègeuh. 

-…Y’a du mieux. » 

Les quatre enfants se turent quelques secondes, perdus dans la contemplation du paysage. Puis Elros éternua et referma vivement la fenêtre. Il se tourna ensuite vers ses compagnons, le visage rayonnant. 

« Aujourd’hui, on joue dans la neige, toute la journée ! 

-Ouiiii ! Approuva Thranduil de sa voix haut perchée, tandis que Celebrían battait des mains. 

-Tu oublies qu’on a notre leçon d’algèbre ce matin. Et celle de grammaire ensuite. Fit Elrond en comptant sur ses doigts. Et le solfège cet après-midi, et la leçon de danse. » 

Elros foudroya son frère du regard et souffla bruyamment par la bouche pour exprimer son mécontentement. 

-Oh, et la diction. Ajouta tristement Celebrían, sa joie envolée. Je n’aime pas du tout les leçons de diction. 

-Et le Khuzdul ! » Clama Thranduil en levant les bras au plafond, rieur. « S’pèce de nain. » Ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Elrond. 

Le plus grand garçon lui pinça la joue en tournant les doigts, ce qui fit couiner le bambin et lui laissa une marque rouge sous la pommette. Thranduil siffla comme un chat en colère et courut se réfugier dans son berceau. Sa tête blonde ébouriffée et ses yeux verts à l’éclat furieux furent un instant visible au dessus des barres cernant son petit lit, puis Elrond fit mine d’avancer d’un pas vers lui et les boucles blondes disparurent sous les couvertures. Celebrían adressa un regard de reproche au brun. 

« Tu n’aurais pas dû le blesser, il ne savait pas que c’était une insulte. 

-Si, il le sait. 

-Non, il est trop petit. 

-Je te dis qu’il sait. 

-Non, il…

-Je sais ! » 

Elros fit soudain claquer ses doigts, son sourire lumineux de retour sur son visage. Son frère et son amie coupèrent court à leur dispute naissante et se tournèrent vers lui, étonnés. 

« Tu sais quoi ? Demandèrent-ils en même temps. 

-Comment on va faire pour jouer dans la neige. On va aller voir Gil et on va lui demander de renvoyer nos précepteurs pour une journée. Comme ça, on n’aura pas de leçon et on pourra jouer toute la journée ! C’est la première neige de l’année, il ne peut pas nous refuser ça ! 

-Mais il peut faire ça, Gil ? Questionna Elrond, sceptique. 

-Il peut tout faire, il est le roi ! Rétorqua son double. 

-Mais est-ce qu’il voudra bien ? Ma _nana_ dit que les leçons sont très importantes et que je ne dois pas en manquer une, même si j’en ai très envie. » Contra Celebrían d’une voix douce. 

Elros s’accorda une minute de réflexion. Dans son berceau, Thranduil parlait tout seul. A moins qu’il ne parlât à ses doudous, ce qui n’était pas beaucoup mieux. Puis Elros fit de nouveau claquer ses doigts. 

« Eh bien, si Gil ne veut pas, je vais pincer Elrond derrière l’oreille pour le faire pleurer. On dira qu’il pleure parce qu’il veut jouer dans la neige, et alors Gil voudra bien ! 

-Hé, non ! Protesta l’intéressé. 

-Pince-le El’os, il est méchant ! Piailla Thranduil, mais personne ne lui répondit. 

-Je vais réveiller notre _nesta_ , il faut qu’elle nous habille ! Conclut Elros. On ne peut pas aller voir le roi en chemise de nuit ! » 

Le garnement se précipita sur la porte de la nurserie, appelant la bonne d’enfants chargée d’eux, et disparut dans le couloir. Pour gagner du temps, Elrond décida de sortir leurs vêtements de la penderie. Thranduil le regarda faire en fronçant les sourcils. 

« Pourquoi tu sors ma robe en velours ? Interrogea-t-il d’un ton boudeur. Je veux mettre l’autre. Elle est plus douce. » 

Elrond l’ignora. A cet instant, Elros revint, tirant par la main la bonne à l’air amusée. C’était une elfe qui avait dû être jeune au début de cet âge, aux cheveux châtains et au sourire engageant. 

« Il faut mettre des vêtements chauds, petit maître Thranduil, parce que la neige est très froide. Votre robe de satin est très jolie, mais celle en velours est bien mieux pour jouer dans la neige. » 

Thranduil se glissa hors de son berceau et s’approcha timidement de la grande elfe. 

« ‘Rían aussi dit que la neize, c’est froid. C’est vrai ? 

-C’est vrai, bien sûr. N’aviez-vous donc jamais vu de neige avant aujourd’hui ? 

-Non. C’est tout joli. 

-Il est vrai qu’il a fait plutôt chaud ces quelques dernières années. Sans doute étiez-vous trop jeune pour vous souvenir de notre dernier hiver neigeux…

-Ne perds pas ton temps avec lui, _nesta_ , il comprend rien ! Intervint Elros en sautant sur place. Vite, vite nos habits ! Je veux mettre ma veste rouge pour voir Gil, elle est comme son manteau ! 

-Tu crois qu’on devrait demander une audience, comme les grands ? Questionna son frère à voix basse. 

-Bien sûr que non, c’est notre cousin ! On va entrer dans sa chambre et sauter sur son lit, comme tous les matins. _Nesta_ , Elrond veut mettre sa robe bleue ! Celle qui ressemble à la robe de Celeborn ! 

-Non, je veux mettre des collants et une tunique pour courir ! 

-Tais-toi Elrond, c’est moi qui décide. 

-Et pourquoi ça ? » 

Celebrían et la bonne d’enfants échangèrent un regard blasé et soupirèrent de concert. Soudain, Thranduil attrapa sa poupée-nain dans son berceau et courut hors de la nurserie. Celebrían se précipita après lui. 

« Thranduil ! Thranduil, où vas-tu ? 

-Dans la cuizine ! J’ai pas fini mon lait à cause de la neizeuh ! 

-Mais Thranduil, la table est débarrassée ! Reviens, il faut s’habiller ! Thranduil, vas-tu enfin m’écouter ? Reviens ici ! Tu ne peux pas courir partout dans le château en chemise de nuit ! Thranduil ! » 

La bonne d’enfant eut un sourire indulgent et se dirigea vers la penderie. Voilà encore une journée qui commençait bien…


	2. Les traces de pas

Moins d’une heure plus tard, des éclats de rire résonnaient dans les couloirs du château tandis que les quatre enfants couraient en tous sens. Le jeune Erestor galopait après eux, les bras chargés de capes, de bonnets, de manteaux et d’écharpes. L’adolescent parvint à les rattraper en empruntant un raccourci et intercepta Elros juste avant que celui-ci ne se précipitât dans la cour. 

« Halte-là, jeune homme ! Croyais-tu vraiment pouvoir sortir ainsi vêtu ? Mets ton manteau immédiatement ! » 

Ignorant les récriminations du garnement, Erestor partagea son chargement entre les enfants. 

« Toi aussi, Elrond. Si tu venais à prendre froid dès le premier jour de l’hiver, dame Galadriel aurait ma peau en guise de descente de lit. Celebrían, voici ta cape. Veux-tu aussi ton cache oreilles de fourrure ? 

-Oui, s’il te plaît, il est si joli ! 

-Thranduil, ta ca… Qu’as-tu fait de l’écharpe que je t’ai donnée il y a dix minutes ? 

-…Je l’ai perdue ! 

-Eh bien, retrouve-la ou je ne te laisse pas sortir. Je préfère encore avoir à faire avec une Galadriel irritée qu’avec un Oropher en colère. » 

Thranduil bougonna quelque chose dans un dialecte inconnu des autres et s’éloigna en traînant les pieds et sa poupée-nain derrière lui. Erestor la vit et lui cria après : 

« Et vas remettre cette cho… euh, poupée dans ton lit ! La neige, ce n’est pas fait pour les nains de compagnie. Imagine un peu que tu le laisses traîner dehors ? Il sera trempé ! 

-Et il va tomber malade ? Questionna de loin le bambin. 

-C’est cela, oui. Vas le ranger, dépêche-toi. 

-Tout de même, lança Elros en achevant de boutonner son manteau, quelle chance que Gil nous ait permis de pouvoir jouer dehors toute la journée ! 

-Pas toute la journée, lui rappela Elrond. Il faut rentrer pour le repas. Et nous avons notre leçon de diction après le goûter cet après-midi, puis celle de langues étrangères. 

-Oh, cette leçon de diction… Gémit Celebrían en se couvrant les oreilles de son cache de fourrure. 

-Tais-toi donc, Elie, tu vas gâcher nos jeux. A Morgoth la diction ! Clama Elros. Et à Mandos les langues étrangères, vive la neige ! » 

Et, avant qu’Erestor ne pût l’arrêter, le garçonnet se précipita dans la cour recouverte d’une épaisse couche de neige. Il s’y laissa tomber en éclatant de rire, provoquant une exclamation outrée de la part de l’adolescent aux cheveux noirs. 

« Elros, tu pourrais attendre le retour de Thranduil ! 

-Je suis là, ‘Restor. Fit une petite voix derrière le groupe d’elfes. Regarde ! » 

Le jeune garçon se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec Thranduil et sa poupée-nain. Le tout-petit s’était enroulé tant bien que mal dans son écharpe retrouvée et avait affublé son nain d’un manteau rouge et d’un bonnet de même couleur, qu’il avait trouvés dans les vêtements de poupées de Celebrían. Erestor haussa un sourcil. 

« Thranduil, qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? Que t’avais-je dit à propos de cette poupée ? 

-Tu as dit que mon nain va avoir froid dans la neize et tomber malade, répondit le petit en pouponnant son jouet. Alors je lui ai mis un manteau comme El’os et El’ond. Regarde, c’est mon nain de neize ! » 

Elrond et Celebrían se regardèrent, pouffant de rire, et Erestor poussa un profond soupir, absolument découragé. 

« J’abandonne. Allez-vous en, tous autant que vous êtes. Et tâchez de survivre à cette journée, que je puisse en faire de même. » 

Avec un même cri de joie, les trois enfants se précipitèrent à l’extérieur. Elrond remit son frère sur pieds et ils partirent en courant en direction des jardins royaux. Erestor les regarda s’éloigner, se poursuivant et s’appelant joyeusement. Puis il leur emboîta le pas, se tenant à distance, emmitouflé dans sa cape grise. 

Les quatre petits elfes dévalèrent les allées bordées de fleurs en été et qui disparaissaient désormais sous le tapis blanc et uniforme tombé du ciel. Rapidement, Elros prit la tête de la course, exhortant son double à le rattraper. Elrond ralentit l’allure, juste pour l’embêter, et se laissa doubler par Celebrían. La fillette le dépassa en riant et s’élança à la poursuite de l’aîné des jumeaux. Le cadet s’arrêta pour permettre à Thranduil d’arriver à sa hauteur. Le blondinet trottinait en serrant sa poupée-nain contre lui et regardait le sol avec attention au lieu de cavaler de toute la vitesse de ses petites jambes. Ayant rejoint Elrond, le bambin s’arrêta à son tour et observa leurs pieds avec attention, sourcils froncés. Le garçon brun haussa les siens. 

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Thranduil ? 

-Tu enfonces. » Remarqua le tout-petit. 

Il désigna les pieds d’Elrond, effectivement enfoncés dans la neige jusqu’à la cheville alors que les siens étaient posés bien à plat sur le duvet neigeux. Puis il se tourna et lui montra le chemin qu’ils avaient parcouru. 

« Et quand tu marches, tu fais des trous dans la neize. Ajouta-t-il. El’os aussi. 

-On dit la neige, Thranduil. Et ce ne sont pas des trous, ce sont des traces de pas. 

-Pourquoi ? 

-Ben, parce que ce sont des traces qu’on fait en faisant des pas. 

-Mais, pourquoi tu fais des trous de pas ? Moi j’en fais pas. Regarde ! » 

Le petit blond piétina sur place. La neige resta aussi uniforme que s’il n’y avait jamais posé le pied. Elrond haussa une épaule. 

« Tu dois être trop léger. Celebrían dit toujours que tu ne manges pas assez, et c’est vrai que tu ne finis jamais ton assiette. 

-Mais ‘Rían non plus elle fait pas des trous de pas. Et elle est plus grande que moi. » 

Elrond haussa encore les épaules. 

« Ça doit être parce que je suis semi-elfe, alors. Mes parents aussi faisaient des traces dans la neige, surtout Eärendil. 

-Comment tu fais ? 

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Viens, ne reste pas planté là. Elros et Celebrían sont déjà loin ! » 

Elrond attrapa Thranduil par le bras et avança de quelques pas avant que le bébé sinda ne se dégageât de son emprise. Il sautilla d’un pied sur l’autre, s’aperçut qu’il ne laissait toujours pas de trace et se mit à frapper le sol du pied. Comme il n’obtenait pas plus de résultat, le bambin sauta à pieds joints plusieurs fois puis, fâché de ne pas pouvoir laisser de marque dans la froide matière immaculée, il y jeta son nain de colère. Celui-ci s’enfonça d’une dizaine de centimètres dans la neige. Alors Thranduil se laissa tomber par terre en sanglotant. L’entendant, Elrond s’arrêta et se retourna. Il revint sur ses pas et s’accroupit face au blondinet. 

« Qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive, Thranduil ? Demanda-t-il. Pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu t’es fait mal ? 

-Je veux faire des trous dans la neize avec mes pieds… Pleurnicha le tout-petit. Pourquoi je peux pas faire des trous ? Même mon nain il fait des trous ! » 

Elrond jeta un regard à la poupée-nain qui gisait dans son trou. Son bonnet rouge, perdu dans la chute, reposait sur la neige à côté du cratère miniature. Le semi-elfe les attrapa et remit le bonnet sur le casque du nain. 

« C’est normal Thranduil, les nains enfoncent tous dans la neige. C’est parce qu’ils sont trop lourds. 

-Pourquoi ? 

-A cause de leur armure, improvisa Erestor qui venait d’arriver. Les nains portent toujours des armures très lourdes. 

-Pourquoi ? 

-Pour se protéger des Orcs, parce qu’ils ne guérissent pas aussi vite et aussi bien que nous, les elfes. Et ils sont naturellement lourds aussi, ce qui n’arrange rien. 

-Mais mon nain à moi est tout léger ! » Contra Thranduil en saisissant la poupée qu’il brandit sous le nez d’Erestor. 

L’adolescent s’empara de la poupée-nain et l’installa sur le dos de son jeune propriétaire, l’attachant avec l’écharpe qui était bien trop longue. 

« C’est parce qu’il sait que tu n’es pas très fort. Il se fait léger pour ne pas te fatiguer. Sinon, il serait obligé de marcher. Et il n’en a pas très envie. » 

Thranduil, qui avait ouvert de grands yeux pendant le court échange de paroles, se rembrunit aussitôt. 

« Mais si mon nain marchait, il fairait des trous dans la neize. Et moi j’en fais pas. 

-Ferait, Thranduil, pas fairait. Corrigea Elrond. Et Erestor non plus n’en fait pas, regarde-le. 

-Mais moi je veux faire des trous ! » 

Et le Sinda aux boucles dorées croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, boudeur, bien décidé à ne plus faire un pas tant qu’il ne laisserait pas de traces dans la neige. Erestor leva les yeux au ciel cotonneux, blasé par les caprices idiots du benjamin du groupe, avant de s’apercevoir qu’Elros et Celebrían avaient quitté l’allée et couraient à présent en direction des vergers. Soucieux, il s’élança à son tour vers les arbres fruitiers, espérant sans doute rattraper les deux coureurs avant qu’une branche taquine ne leur renversât sa couverture de neige sur la tête. Elrond se releva et observa leur surveillant qui s’éloignait. Derrière les vergers, il y avait les collines. Les collines…

Elrond sourit et s’agenouilla de nouveau près de son petit compagnon. 

« J’ai une idée Thranduil. Puisque tu ne veux pas marcher sur la neige, nous n’avons qu’à y glisser ! 

-Glisser sur la neize ? 

-Oui, je faisais ça avec Elros avant que… quand… quand on était bébés comme toi. 

-Je suis pas un bébé, moi. 

-Mais oui, tu es un grand garçon, tout le monde le sait. Ironisa Elrond. Tu viens ? Il faut trouver une luge. 

-Une… luge ? 

-Pour glisser sur la neige. Expliqua le garçon brun en se remettant sur pieds. On va prendre le petit chariot que Círdan nous a fabriqué cet été et enlever les roues. 

-Et ça va marcher ? 

-Je ne sais pas. On a qu’à essayer. Suis-moi ! » 

Elrond partit en courant vers le château, suivi de près par le petit Thranduil, sa poupée-nain attachée dans son dos balançant de gauche à droite à chaque pas. 

°0oOo0°

De son côté, Elros commençait à trouver ennuyant de courir seul. Il avait remarqué qu’Elrond et Thranduil ne le suivaient plus et s’arrêta pour les attendre. Celebrían le rejoignit, essoufflée. Elle le félicita pour sa rapidité pendant que le garçonnet déboutonnait son manteau. Puis, remarquant ce qu’il faisait, elle ouvrit de grands yeux. 

« Elros, pourquoi tu enlèves ton manteau ? Erestor a dit que…

-Erestor n’a pas couru comme nous. Coupa Elros. Moi j’ai beaucoup couru et maintenant j’ai trop chaud. Je le remettrai quand j’aurai froid. 

-Tu ferais mieux de le remettre avant qu’Erestor et Elrond arrivent, même si tu n’as pas froid. Conseilla la fillette. Ils vont te sermonner tous les deux, et ils auront bien raison. Moi, je n’enlève pas ma cape. 

-Comme tu veux. » 

Elros laissa son manteau tomber dans la neige au pied d’un poirier avant d’en faire de même. Il s’adossa au tronc et sourit. 

« Regarde Celebrían, il y a de la neige dans les branches. Il ne faudrait pas qu’elle nous tombe dessus. 

-Remets ton manteau Elros, tu vas attraper la fièvre. Comme tous les hivers. 

-Mais non. » 

Celebrían prit un air fâché et plaça ses poings serrés sur ses hanches, comme sa mère lorsqu’elle la grondait, mais cela n’eut que peu d’effet sur le semi-elfe qui s’occupait à présent à écarter la neige avec ses jambes. Elle se résigna donc à ramasser le manteau avec la ferme intention d’en recouvrir son ami, avec ou sans son consentement. Mais lorsqu’elle releva la tête, elle vit la silhouette d’Erestor qui se rapprochait vivement. Aussitôt, elle bondit auprès d’Elros. 

« Remets ton manteau, vite ! J’ai vu Erestor qui arrive ! 

-Ahah, ça ne prend pas, ‘Rían ! Rit Elros. Trouve autre chose ! 

-Je ne plaisante pas, Elros, tu le vois bien arriver. Si tu ne mets pas ton manteau, tu vas te faire gronder. » 

Le brun bondit sur ses pieds et, voyant qu’Erestor se dirigeait bel et bien vers lui, il remit son manteau. Puis il observa les arbres du verger, un sourire espiègle naissant sur ses lèvres. 

« Celebrían, j’ai une idée. Tu veux faire une farce à notre rabat-joie attitré ? » 

Les yeux clairs de Celebrían se mirent à scintiller. Elros lui fit signe de la suivre, et les deux enfants repartirent en courant sous les arbres fruitiers, zigzagant entre les troncs et repassant plusieurs fois par les mêmes endroits. Lorsqu’il fut sûr que ses empreintes de pas ne le trahiraient pas trop vite, Elros s’arrêta. Celebrían attendit docilement près de lui qu’il lui dît ce qu’elle devait faire. Le semi-elfe choisit un bel arbre, aux branches fournies et bien couvertes de neige. Il le désigna à sa petite compagne en lui expliquant son plan à voix basse et en masquant sa bouche avec sa main, comme les conspirateurs. Celebrían l’écouta attentivement, gloussa un peu et se précipita vers l’arbre.

« Je monte la première ! 

-Ne fais pas tomber la neige ! » Recommanda Elros en l’imitant. 

En quelques mouvements, les deux enfants se trouvèrent installés sur une fourche, à demi cachés par les branches épaisses et blanches de neige. Soudain, Elros pointa du doigt Erestor qui s’approchait. 

« Il arrive. Chuchota-t-il. Ne le manquons pas. 

-Chuuuut ! » 

Erestor, étudiant le sol pour ne pas perdre la trace d’Elros, s’approcha lentement du grand arbre. 

« A mon signal… » Souffla encore Elros. 

Celebrían lui fit signe de se taire. Erestor venait d’atteindre le pied de leur arbre et contemplait, un peu surpris, les traces d’Elros qui s’arrêtaient brusquement. Il lui fallut moins d’une seconde pour comprendre, mais cela ne fut pas encore assez rapide. 

« Maintenant ! » Cria Elros. 

Et, avec de grands gestes, Celebrían et lui poussèrent la neige glaciale devant eux, laquelle s’abattit en un instant sur le malheureux Erestor. Le cri de surprise que poussa l’adolescent dût être entendu jusqu’au château, et Elros rit tellement qu’il en tomba de sa branche. Le moelleux matelas de neige et l’épaisseur de ses vêtements l’empêchèrent de se faire mal, mais Celebrían descendit tout de même de son perchoir pour s’assurer qu’il était bien entier. A côté d’eux, Erestor pestait et remuait en tous sens, cherchant à se débarrasser de la matière froide qui était tombée dans son col et qui fondait doucement, coulant dans son dos. Elros s’assit et, pour le taquiner, lui fit remarquer en désignant le sommet de sa tête : 

« Tu as de la neige, juste là. » 

Erestor jura par Morgoth et, d’un geste vif et agacé, fit tomber la neige qui couvrait ses cheveux sombres. Il foudroya le garçon du regard. 

« Toi et tes farces stupides ! Grommela-t-il. Si tu n’étais pas le cousin de Gil-Galad, je t’assure que…

-Elroooos ! Celebríaaaaan ! Appela soudain la voix d’Elrond, coupant court aux bougonnements du noldo à la chevelure noire. 

-El’oos ! ‘Ríaan ! » Appela en écho la voix aigue de Thranduil. 

Son rire cristallin emplit les airs et Elros, sautant sur ses pieds aux côtés de Celebrían, vit les deux autres garçons qui venaient vers eux à vive allure. Elrond courait aussi vite qu’il lui était possible, tirant derrière lui à l’aide d’une corde le chariot de bois auquel il avait retiré les roues. Assis dans son moyen de transport improvisé, le petit Thranduil battait des mains en riant aux éclats. Celebrían poussa un cri de joie. 

« Une luge ! » 

Erestor quant à lui se frappa le front, visiblement prêt à donner sa démission. 

« Oh, non ! » 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donc voilà, pas de grande catastrophe dans ce chapitre, mais un Erestor qui tourne gentiment en bourrique… et qui n’a pas fini d’en voir de toutes les couleurs.


	3. La luge, ça glisse

Elrond pila net devant Celebrían, tout sourire, le souffle court et les joues rougies par l’effort. Emporté par son élan, le chariot vint cogner contre ses mollets et le métis tomba à la renverse sur Thranduil qui couina par habitude. Aussitôt, Elros se saisit de la corde pour continuer à tirer et fit signe à la fillette de pousser l’étonnant attelage pour aller encore plus vite. 

« Elrond, mon frère, tu es génial ! Le félicita-t-il. …Enfin, de temps en temps. Erestor, on va jouer dans les collines ! Tu nous rejoindras quand tu auras fini de danser la gigue ? » 

Erestor répondit quelque chose à propos de Círdan et des roues du chariot et cria aux petits de l’attendre, mais personne ne jugea nécessaire de l’écouter. Les enfants l’ignorèrent et partirent au triple galop en direction de ce qui allait devenir leur nouveau terrain de jeu. Elros tirant, Celebrían poussant, Thranduil gazouillant et Elrond riant, le chariot-luge parvint au sommet d’une petite colline. Dès qu’il se fut immobilisé, Elrond en descendit et s’inclina devant Celebrían. 

« Si ma demoiselle veut bien se donner la peine… Enonça-il d’un ton cérémonieux, désignant la luge. 

-Thranduil, veux-tu descendre ! Les dames d’abord, malappris ! » Gronda Elros en tirant le plus jeune par le bras. 

Thranduil se débattit, griffant la main du semi-elfe. 

« Non, c’est ma luge ! El’ond l’a fabriquée pour moi ! N’est-ce pas que c’est ma luge à moi, El’ond ? 

-C’est-à-dire que… Hésita le garçonnet, mal à l’aise. 

-Ce n’est pas grave, intervint doucement Celebrían. Thranduil est tout petit, il peut rester dans le chariot avec moi. Et les glissades seront plus drôles à deux. 

-Je suis pas petit, moi. 

-Si ça te va Celebrían, alors d’accord. » Trancha Elros avec un haussement d’épaule. 

Celebrían prit place dans le chariot-luge aux côtés de son cousin et les deux frères la poussèrent ensemble, lui donnant de l’élan. La fillette et le bébé sinda dévalèrent la pente à vive allure, en lançant des exclamations joyeuses jusqu’à ce que la luge s’immobilisât. Les jumeaux se précipitèrent pour la remonter, tout en se chamaillant pour arriver le premier, comme ils avaient l’habitude de le faire. Elrond l’ayant dépassé, Elros le poussa pour reprendre son avantage. Il cessa de courir lorsque son frère tomba tête la première dans la neige froide, lui adressa un regard moqueur et un sourire taquin, puis reprit sa course en gloussant sans plus s’occuper de lui. Il prit la corde des mains de Celebrían qui avait déjà entamé la remontée. 

« Laisse, ‘Rían. Je suis bien plus fort que toi, je vais le faire. Offrit-il de son plus beau sourire. Thranduil, descends maintenant. 

-Non. Je veux encore glisser. 

-Tu vas encore glisser, mais descends pour la remontée. Je veux pas te tirer quand tu peux marcher. 

-Tu es pas assez fort ? » 

Elros, vexé, prit un air bougon qu’on lui voyait rarement. 

« Bien sûr que si. Très bien, reste dans la luge. Tu vas voir ! » 

Et il démarra au quart de tour, fonçant à pleine vitesse vers le haut de la colline et tirant derrière lui le chariot de bois. Celebrían, soucieuse, ne put se retenir de l’appeler. 

« Elros, fais attention ! 

-Ralentis avant le sommet ! Conseilla Elrond, qui s’était relevé et que son double venait de dépasser. 

-Plus vite, El’os ! 

-Thranduil, ne l’encourage pas ! Il va encore vous arriver des malheurs ! » Prédit Celebrían d’un ton inquiet. 

Sans répondre aux appels de ses amis et sans même faire semblant de leur prêter attention, Elros poursuivit sa course. Il atteignit sans peine le haut de la petite colline et s’y arrêta, lâchant la corde et se tournant vers Thranduil dans une pose victorieuse. 

« Alors, petit maître, votre dévoué serviteur n’est pas le plus fort de tous ? » 

Thranduil, agrippé aux rebords du chariot, ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre. Mais son sourire ravi se mua en une expression de surprise lorsqu’il s’aperçut que sa luge ne s’arrêtait pas et continuait à glisser. Elros, tout aussi surpris que lui, vit le bambin lui passer sous le nez et poursuivre sa glissade, dévalant à présent l’autre pente de la colline, qui menait aux vergers. Le garçon brun se mordit la lèvre en regardant le chariot de bois disparaître entre les arbres fruitiers. Elrond et Celebrían le rejoignirent, et, comprenant ce qui s’était passé, la fillette pâlit. 

« Oh, pourvu qu’il ne se cogne pas dans un tronc ! Gémit la petite fille. Il pourrait se faire mal ! Thranduil ! Thranduil, où es-tu ? » 

Elle s’élança sur les traces de son cousin, continuant à l’appeler. Embêté, Elros se frotta l’arrière de la tête. 

« Pourvu qu’il ne casse pas notre luge en se cognant dans un tronc, surtout. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il a continué tout seul ? Marmonna-t-il avec une mauvaise foi évidente. Il est trop petit pour la diriger. 

-C’est à cause de l’élan que tu lui as donné, le réprimanda son frère. Je t’avais dit de ralentir, mais tu ne m’écoutes jamais. Tu le sais, pourtant, que j’ai…

-Toujours raison, oui, je sais ! Coupa Elros avec mauvaise humeur. Allons voir l’état dans lequel Thranduil a mis notre luge. Viens ! » 

Le garnement attrapa son double par la main et les deux Noldor descendirent de la colline en trottinant, suivant la trace lisse laissée par la luge dans la neige. Ils la retrouvèrent à demi enfoncée dans une haie séparant les cerisiers des pommiers, Celebrían tirant dessus pour l’en faire sortir et Thranduil sautillant autour d’elle, visiblement très énervé. Voyant les jumeaux venir vers lui, il leur fit signe de la main. 

« La luge est rentrée dans le buisson ! Leur cria-t-il. Elle veut plus sortir ! 

-Tu ne t’es pas fait mal ? Interrogea Elrond en arrivant à sa hauteur. 

-Non. Mais ça secouait très fort. Et je veux ma luge. Elle est méchante. Dis-lui de sortir, El’ond ! 

-Elle est coincée dans les branches, précisa Celebrían, et je n’arrive pas à la bouger. » 

Elros saisit l’arrière de la luge et tira de toutes ses forces, sans parvenir à la déplacer. Il fronça les sourcils, se glissa dans le chariot et se pencha sous les bas branchages pour chercher d’où venait le problème. Elrond prit dans sa main celle du petit Thranduil, toujours mécontent par la tournure qu’avaient pris les évènements, pour l’empêcher de tourner comme une mouche agaçante autour de ses aînés. Celebrían, accroupie près d’Elros, attendait patiemment le résultat de son examen. Enfin, le garçonnet se redressa. 

« Il y a une grosse branche en travers qui bloque la luge. Expliqua-t-il. J’arrive pas à la bouger. Il va falloir tirer très fort pour tout débloquer. 

-Mais ça va casser notre chariot ! Objecta Elrond. 

-Et Círdan va nous gronder… Ajouta tristement Celebrían. 

-Je veux pas casser ma luge ! Couina Thranduil en tapant du pied par terre. 

-Ça va peut-être pas la casser, et sinon Círdan la réparera… après nous avoir grondés. Et puis de toute façon, on a pas le choix. Il faut tirer tous ensemble. Allez ! » 

Bon gré, mal gré, les quatre enfants s’attelèrent à leur tâche. Thranduil, malgré sa bonne volonté, ne fut pas d’une grande aide. Il commença par s’agripper à l’arrière du chariot, mais ses coudes rentraient dans les côtes de Celebrían qui lui proposa gentiment d’aller ailleurs pour ne plus la gêner. Le bébé sinda attrapa alors la corde qui traînait dans la neige et tira dessus de toutes ses petites forces. Cela ne servait à rien et, de plus, c’était bien trop fatigant : Thranduil cessa de tirer sur la corde et se mit simplement à la secouer. A chaque fois qu’elle frappait le sol, elle faisait s’envoler une multitude de flocons nacrés. Le blondinet rit, amusé par son nouveau jeu, et oublia complètement que sa luge était coincée dans une haie. 

Les trois plus grands furent bien plus assidu que leur benjamin, mais leurs efforts combinés ne donnèrent pas plus de résultat. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, Elros décréta que ce n’était pas la peine de s’épuiser pour quelque chose qui, de toute évidence, ne fonctionnait pas. 

« On est pas assez forts, même tous ensemble. Il faudrait qu’on demande à un grand de nous aider. 

-Lequel ? Questionna Elrond en observant Thranduil d’un air déconcerté –sans doute avait-il du mal à concevoir ce qu’il y avait de drôle à secouer une corde. 

-Erestor ? » Suggéra Celebrían de sa voix douce. 

Il y eut un instant de silence. Le rire de Thranduil s’évanouit. Puis Elros se frappa le front. 

« Erestor ! Je l’avais complètement oublié ! Je lui ai dit qu’on était dans les collines ! 

-Il doit nous chercher partout… Et s’il se perdait en nous cherchant ? Allons le trouver ! S’exclama Celebrían. 

-Il ne va pas être content. Prévint Elrond. Pas content du tout. 

-Dépêchons-nous ! » 

Les jumeaux s’élancèrent les premiers vers les collines, dans un ensemble presque parfait. Celebrían décrocha Thranduil de sa corde, ignora les jérémiades de son cousin et le tira par la main jusqu’à ce qu’il se mît à courir également. A quelques mètres devant elle, Elros et Elrond galopaient en appelant Erestor à pleins poumons. Les deux frères grimpèrent au sommet d’une colline pour avoir une meilleure vue et s’y arrêtèrent, essoufflés. 

« Tu le vois, toi ? 

-Non… Ah, si ! 

-Là-bas ! C’est lui ! » 

Et les deux semi-elfes de reprendre leur course folle en criant et en agitant les bras pour attirer l’attention de leur gardien. Celui-ci les entendit, se tourna vers eux et ne bougea pas, attendant de les voir venir à lui. Arrivés à sa hauteur, les deux garçonnets s’aperçurent qu’Erestor n’avait en effet pas l’air content. Pas content du tout, même. Sourcils froncés, mâchoire crispée et bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Erestor ressemblait étrangement à Oropher le jour où ils avaient eu la bonne idée de remplacer son vin favori par un mélange de leur composition. Nul besoin est de préciser que cette ressemblance n’était pas tout à fait rassurante. Rentrant instinctivement la tête dans les épaules et se prenant la main pour se donner du courage, les jumeaux s’avancèrent encore de quelques pas puis s’immobilisèrent. Erestor ne broncha pas, dardant sur un eux un regard dur. Le silence s’éternisa. Alors Elros tendit sa main libre et toucha du bout des doigts la cape de l’adolescent. 

« Trouvé. » Dit-il, parce qu’il fallait bien que quelqu’un dise quelque chose. 

Erestor ne répondit rien. Mais sa mâchoire se décrispa, ce qui était encourageant. Le remarquant, Elrond tendit lui aussi la main et toucha la cape à son tour. Il ne dit rien, mais adressa un sourire timide au grand garçon. Erestor ne prononça pas un mot, mais la dureté de son regard vacilla. A cet instant, Celebrían et Thranduil apparurent au sommet d’une colline voisine. La fillette les vit, laissa échapper un cri de joie et courut les rejoindre. Sans prêter attention à l’air fâché d’Erestor, elle se précipita sur ses jambes pour leur faire un câlin. 

« Oh, Erestor, j’ai cru qu’on t’avait perdu ! » Fit-elle d’une voix tremblante. 

Encore une fois, Erestor n’émit pas un son, mais ses sourcils se défroncèrent et son expression s’adoucit. Ce fut ce moment que choisit Thranduil, qui trottinait derrière sa cousine, pour trébucher et s’étaler dans la neige. Emporté par son élan, il roula sur trois mètres et s’arrêta au pied de la colline. Affalé par terre, des flocons dans les cheveux, le petit blond cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surpris par sa propre chute. Puis, comprenant qu’il était tombé, le bébé sinda se mit à pleurer. Alors Erestor rendit les armes et, avec un profond soupir, il alla consoler le tout-petit. Il le prit dans ses bras, déplaçant tout son poids sur sa hanche gauche pour avoir une main de libre, avec laquelle il épousseta le bambin qui pleurnichait. Il réarrangea ensuit l’écharpe, qui s’était dénouée. 

« Arrête de pleurer, Thranduil. Dit-il. Tu n’as pas pu te faire mal, tu as juste eu un peu peur. C’est fini, maintenant. 

-J’aime pas la neize, geignit Thranduil en essuyant ses joues dégoulinantes de larmes. Elle est méchante. Je veux plus la neize ! 

-Pas de chance, elle est partout. » Commenta Elros, pragmatique. 

Thranduil lui adressa un regard noir et cacha son visage dans l’épaule d’Erestor. L’adolescent lui tapota maladroitement le dos et se tourna vers l’aîné des jumeaux, l’air de nouveau sévère. 

« Dis donc Elros, ne m’avais-tu pas dit que vous seriez dans les collines ? Je vous ai cherché pendant plus d’une demi-heure ! Où étiez-vous passés ? » 

Seul le silence lui répondit. Elros, Elrond et Celebrían échangèrent des regards embêtés. Finalement, ce fut la fillette aux cheveux d’argent qui s’éclaircit la gorge. 

« Ne le gronde pas Erestor, ce n’est pas sa faute… Commença-t-elle. 

-Mais un peu quand même. Rectifia Elrond. 

-C’était la faute à pas de chance ! S’insurgea son frère. 

-C’est la luge qui est méchante ! Couina Thranduil. 

-C’est ça, rebondit aussitôt Elros, c’est la faute à la luge. 

-Elle glissait pas toute seule, la luge. Grogna Elrond. 

-Ben si, justement. C’est ça le problème. 

-Elle est rentrée dans le buisson, ma jolie luge… Renifla Thranduil. 

-On a essayé de l’en sortir, mais c’était dur. Précisa Celebrían. 

-Y’avait une grosse branche qui bloquait tout ! Ajouta Elros. 

-Quelle branche ? Demanda Erestor, qui peinait à comprendre. De quel buisson ? 

-Ben, la haie dans le verger. Répondit Elrond comme s’il s’agissait là d’une évidence. La luge s’est enfoncée dedans et est restée bloquée. 

-On a tiré dessus, mais la branche a dit non. Poursuivit Celebrían. 

-Et puis on a pensé que tu étais plus fort que nous, alors on est venu te chercher ! » Acheva triomphalement Elros. 

Et les trois enfants affichèrent exactement le même sourire candide et plein d’espoir. Erestor secoua la tête, visiblement toujours aussi perdu. 

« Attendez. Qu’est-ce que vous faisiez encore dans le verger ? Et comment avez-vous fait pour coincer votre luge dans la haie ? » 

La lumière parut soudain se faire dans son esprit et son expression se fit menaçante. 

« Elros ! S’exclama-t-il. Ne me dis pas que tu as foncé dans la haie ! 

-J’ai pas fait ça ! Se défendit le garnement. 

-Il a pas fait ça ! » Confirma Elrond. 

Il ajouta avec un haussement d’épaule : 

« Il a juste trop tiré la luge. Je lui avais dit d’arrêter, mais il ne m’écoute jamais. 

-C’était à cause de la pente, reprit Celebrían. La luge a continué toute seule. 

-J’étais dans la luge, moi. Fit la voix fluette de Thranduil. 

-La luge est partie toute seule vers les vergers. Continua Elros. Mais quand on est arrivés, elle était dans la haie. Alors on a tiré dessus. 

-Oui, vous m’avez déjà dit ça. Intervint Erestor. Donc, vous étiez bien dans les collines ? …Est-ce qu’il y a quelqu’un ici qui pourrait m’expliquer votre histoire clairement ? » 

Nouveau silence. Sans la moindre concertation, tous les regards convergèrent vers Elrond. Le semi-elfe fit semblant de les ignorer pendant une demi-minute avant de soupirer. Il prit une profonde inspiration et débita d’un trait toute l’histoire. 

« On est allés dans les collines comme Elros t’as dit. Celebrían et Thranduil ont glissé dans la luge et Elros et moi, on a couru pour la remonter. Elros m’a fait tomber dans la neige et il a remonté la luge tout seul. Thranduil était encore dedans et Elros a couru très vite pour l’impressionner. Je lui ai dit de ralentir avant d’arriver en haut de la colline, mais il ne m’a pas écouté. Il ne m’écoute jamais alors que j’ai toujours raison. 

-C’est pas important, ça ! Ronchonna Elros. Passe à la suite ! 

-Il s’est arrêté en haut et a lâché la corde, et la luge a continué à glisser toute seule. On l’a vue partir vers les vergers avec Thranduil dedans. Quand on les a retrouvés, la luge était coincée dans la haie et Thranduil sautait à côté. On a essayé de la décoincer, mais on n’a pas réussi, alors on a pensé que tu es plus fort que nous et que tu peux faire ça. Tu peux, dis ? » 

Le sourire candide et plein d’espoir se réimprima sur les visages des trois enfants. Erestor les regarda un à un avec attention tandis que le petit Thranduil se tortillait dans ses bras et tirait sur son écharpe, cherchant à attraper quelque chose dans son dos. Enfin, Erestor reprit la parole. 

« Vous savez que mon travail consiste à vous surveiller pour que vous ne vous fassiez pas mal et qu’il ne vous arrive rien pendant votre temps libre, n’est-ce pas ? Or, à cause de vos propres bêtises… » 

Son regard s’attarda lourdement sur Elros, pendant que Thranduil se contorsionnait pour essayer de voir par-dessus sa petite épaule. 

« …J’ai été dans l’incapacité de faire ce travail. Thranduil aurait pu se faire très mal en atterrissant dans la haie, ou pire, il aurait pu heurter un tronc et se blesser. 

-On est désolés, Erestor. Fit tristement Celebrían. On ne voulait pas…

-J’espère bien que vous êtes désolés et je sais parfaitement que vous ne vouliez pas. Coupa l’adolescent. Mais les faits sont là. Nous allons donc laisser la luge là où elle est pour le moment, cela me semble être une punition largement suffisante. Vous allez tous revenir dans les jardins, où je ne pourrais pas vous quitter des yeux, et jouer à des jeux plus tranquilles. Et si vous êtes sages jusqu’au repas de ce midi, je verrais ce que je peux faire pour votre luge. D’accord ? » 

Un concert de soupirs attristés lui répondit. Les enfants hochèrent lentement la tête, résignés. Thranduil essayait de se faire un torticolis à force de se tourner en tous sens. 

« Bien. Retournons dans les jardins. Déclara Erestor, apparemment soulagé. Et sans courir, je ne veux pas vous perdre de vue. …Thranduil, vas-tu cesser de gigoter ? 

-Je veux mon nain ! 

-Il est dans ton dos, ton nain. Je l’ai attaché avec ton écharpe, tu te souviens ? Cesse de bouger comme ça ou je te pose. » 

Les trois autres petits regardèrent le bambin. Celebrían se mordit la lèvre, et les jumeaux échangèrent un rapide coup d’œil. Elros tira un peu sur la cape d’Erestor pour attirer son attention. 

« Erestor… Souffla-t-il. Je crois qu’on a un problème… » 

Elrond et Celebrían hochèrent la tête, n’osant pas confirmer à voix haute. Erestor regarda Thranduil avec un peu plus d’attention et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent d’horreur. Ce fut alors que le bébé blond comprit pourquoi il ne parvenait pas à voir sa poupée, même en se tordant au maximum. Ses grands yeux verts se remplirent de larmes. 

« J’ai perdu mon nain ! » Couina-t-il avant d’éclater en sanglots. 

Dans son dos, l’écharpe n’enserrait plus que le vide. Le doudou favori du tout-petit avait disparu. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gros chagrin de petit Thranduil en vue… Qui aurait cru qu’il pleurerait un jour pour un nain ?


End file.
